1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airtight container, and an image display apparatus which uses the same. The invention relates to an airtight container in which the inside is maintained in a lower pressure state than the outside.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a color cathode ray tube (CRT) has been used in wide as an image display apparatus. However, since a driving principle is a system of deflecting an electron beam from a cathode, and emitting a light from a phosphor on a screen, a depth must be set in accordance with a screen size. As a screen is enlarged, a depth is made longer, which creates problems of increases in installation space and weight etc. Therefore, there is a strong demand for a planar image display apparatus which can be made thin and light. As examples of planar image display apparatus, there are an electron emission display panel of a surface conductive type (referred to as SED hereinafter) (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-045266), and a field emission display apparatus (referred to as FED hereinafter) (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-114372).
FIG. 11 shows in outline the planar image display apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-114372. A front panel 2 on which a power supply conductive layer 6 is formed as an anode electrode, a back panel 3 on which a cathode electrode 7 is disposed, and an insulating layers 8, 28 are pinched in, and sealed. Then, an atmosphere is sucked out of the inside through an exhaust pipe (not shown in the figures) by a pump, sealing is applied, and a vacuum structure is formed. Accordingly, a superthin planar display apparatus 20 is manufactured. A voltage is applied between the power supply conductive layer 6 and the cathode electrode 7 to emit electrons from the cathode electrode 7. By the emitted electrons, a light is emitted from a fluorescent screen to form a pixel, and an image is displayed on the front panel 2. At this time, in order to apply a voltage to the power supply conductive layer 6, a fluorescent screen potential power supply terminal 16, an elastic body 19 and the power supply conductive layer 6 are used through a terminal lead-out section 17 from a hole 15 bored in the back panel 3. Therefore, vacuum-sealing of a seal body 18 which covers the terminal lead-out section is necessary.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-195449 discloses a vacuum container used in an image display apparatus. FIG. 16 of this publication shows a constitution in which an elastic spring member is deformed by a vacuum force, and a high-pressure introduction terminal is directly pulled out to be connected on a wiring.